


Every Breath

by Erato (Theorium)



Series: etroit: Find the D [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Held Down, Hook-Up, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theorium/pseuds/Erato
Summary: Nines has you in his sights, all parameters designating you as his perfect potential partner. Though he is a bit confused on whattypeof partner that means.





	Every Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is being reposted from my base account Theorium because I decided I wanted a pseud dedicated specifically to my "plotless" shameless self indulgent fics.
> 
> So here we are again with EVERY BREATH YOU TAAAAAKE

Working with Gavin had been satisfactory.

RK900’s— _Nines'— _performance had been holding steady at 96.2% effectiveness, but there was always room for improvement. RK900 knew it made the humans around it more comfortable to refer to “him” with masculine pronouns and had labeled him with the nickname “Nines” to further his assimilation and to avoid confusing him with the “other” similar looking but obsolete model RK800. It was unconsciously done, humans liked to be around their own kind, which is why he looked like this to begin with. There were probably better forms, more structurally sound and efficient, but Nines was trapped within this human shell. He envied computers sometimes, if only for their streamlined aesthetic, but alas, he needed a means to carry his bio-components from room to room.

Speaking of people who only existed to bring their brain room to room, Gavin entered the offices at that moment with you alongside him. Scans indicated heightened caffeine levels in both Gavin’s and the officers bloodstream; coffee date? No. Account balances showed Gavin had only paid for his own. Nines relaxed back, crossing his leg to rest on his knee. He was programmed to display more human characteristics than the RK800 was capable of— well, before it deviated. Again, all simply a means to make him appear more approachable and therefore, more human. Did it work? Hardly. Everyone eyed him with unveiled suspicion. They had accepted the RK800, but such courtesy had not yet been extended to him.

He had to work on that.

“You’re in my seat, tin-can.” Gavin said, the insult having of late lost much of its malice and becoming almost as much of a nickname as the “Nines” he had bestowed upon him. Nines stood and moved to the opposite chair, feeling no need to argue the point that technically, it was _his_. Nines had learned his first week of Gavin’s preoccupation with starting needless conflict, you on the other hand were far less simple of a puzzle.

You didn’t like him, that was evident by your tone, refusal to meet his eyes and your micro-expressions that often expressed ill-ease. There was however, some other cues that indicated the exact opposite. Nines had categorized you under “mixed feelings” in regards to his existence.

You were an officer, but specifically you were trained for and worked in crime scene investigation and had been the rising star forensic photographer for about three years now. A quick file search showed you were still waiting to take the detective’s exam, hoping for a career change. Nines disapproved. He wanted you to take your exam as soon as possible so he could submit his request to be reassigned as your partner. He had been watching you closely, examining how you worked scenes and how you processed evidence. He had listened in on your conversations with other officers to get an idea of your personality, hobbies and other personal information needed to determine how well you’d fit.

It was simple math. All probability suggested you would raise his effectiveness level to 98.8%. A 2.6% increase was very appealing, along with the fact you were the most likely to “bond” with him over Gavin or any other officer. Nines knew this of course, because of that the one factor you had that no one else did, the thing that filed you under “mixed feelings”. Your pupils expanded when you looked at him and the beat of your pulse was less to do with fear and more to do with excitement. In short, despite your reservations, you were sexually attracted to him. He had paid attention to your interactions with the RK800 and found no similar reaction, which indicated it was specific to his model. Nines could work with that.

Parameters adjusted and he gave a friendly smile to you, making sure it reached his eyes.

“Good morning, officer. How are you feeling today?”

“Jesus,” you said with a scowl, Nines now noting the circles under your eyes, “You know, it’s kinda rude to scan people without permission. It’s called a _hangover_, Nines. Keep it to yourself.”

“I didn't—” Nines started, noting now all the tell-tale signs of veisalgia now that you had mentioned it, “I apologize, ma'am. I did not scan your vitals, I was simply trying to be polite.”

Unlike Gavin, your face lit up red, burning with sudden embarrassment.

“Oh…”

“Busted.” Gavin said with a laugh, taking his seat.

“Er— sorry. I just assumed.”

“It’s quite alright, officer. It has been a very eventful week for you. Studying for the detective exam?”

Now the embarrassment turned into something akin to shame, veiled with anger. Parameters needed to adjust again. Somehow he’d said the wrong thing, as if he was judging her night time excursions.

“Do they program you to be a smart ass, or is that just you?”

“I am most certainly programmed to be smart.” he said, definitely being one now.

Gavin would have reacted negatively to the quip, but your features softened and your expression became one of vague admiration for the joke.

“I bring it up because I would like to be of help. If you need someone to go over terms or do practice questions, I am able to access past tests and example questions going back several years.”

“So can a computer.” you said.

“I’m better company.”

Gavin snorted as he listened in, shaking his head.

“Nines, why you getting up in her business? Don’t you got some 001’s to compile or some shit?”

Nines ignored him, eyes fixed only on you. He used his appearance and expressions to his advantage, artificially expanding his own pupils and leaning back in his chair in a way that was open and inviting. He had removed his jacket prior to your arrival and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, displaying the muscles of his arms and the broadness of his shoulders and chest more obviously. Human mating patterns were so _easy_ to mimic and based on how your eyes were everywhere but on his right now, his efforts were quite effective. Your core temperature levels had risen slightly, a specific concentration noted between your thighs. An excellent sign.

You sucked a corner of your lip into your mouth as you appeared to consider the offer.

“Why the hell not?”

Gavin shot you an impetuous look.

“What? I need all the fuckin’ help I can get. Might as well use the tools CyberLife saddled us with before they take over.”

The words “mission accomplished” registered in Nines feed, invisible to all but him. A new objection presented itself: 

> _Establish bond with future detective._

* * *

Practice was hardly something you needed. Based on your answers to the first few practice problems Nines determine you were good, very good. You combined the objectivity of academia easily with that human factor, that originality to approaching problems. It was obvious you hid these accomplishments from your fellows like Gavin, choosing to fit in more than stand out in that regard. As you sat diagonal from him at your kitchen table, eyeing over a new logic puzzle Nines sent to your tablet, he took the chance to open some files within his mind and peruse your photos.

You were also more than adequate at capturing a crime scene, there was an artistry to your attention to light and contrast, making sure every detail was preserved. This was more than just attention to detail though. Another search brought up more pleasant images, hosted on a freelance photography site under your name. The contrast of dark and light remained, both in color and subject matter, but the photos were more “light hearted” than a crime scene shoot of course.

When his attention came back to present he noted you were staring at him rather intently, tilting your head and sitting back and then forward a few times, adjusting him in the lens of your minds eye.

“Why did you want to help me?” you said, tossing down your stylus and heading to the kitchen. When you returned, you had a bottle of vodka, juice and a glass. Singular. You poured at least a double shot into the glass and chased it with orange juice. Swirling it unceremoniously you began drinking it very quickly.

“You would make a good detective.” Nines said simply, knowing that as you weren’t a direct commander, he could opt to ignore or even lie in response to certain queries.

“Gavin thinks you have a crush on me.”

“That’s not possible, I am a machine. But…” Nines paused, leaning forward slightly, “I hope we might be closer. I’d find it agreeable for you to “like” me.”

You hummed, finishing off your drink and going to pour another. Nines hand closed over the top of your glass, stopping you.

“We’re still studying, officer.”

“Thought you said you wanted me to like you?” you said with a slow smile, putting your hand over his own to move it aside. He didn’t budge, instead capturing your hand in his own and pushing it away.

“I do.”

“See, I’m not convinced, Nines.” you said, a challenge. Parameters were adjusting, fitting to the task. 

> O Convince
> 
> X Give Up

Choose Approach:

> X Flattery
> 
> O Rational
> 
> ^ Logical

“Would I be willing to assist you in passing your exam if I did not want you to have a favorable opinion of me?”

“Oh no, that I believe. It’s the why, that you ain’t sold me on.” 

> X Flattery
> 
> <strike>O Rational</strike>
> 
> ^ Logical

“You are a very intelligent and capable, woman. You deserve to make detective and I would consider myself lucky to work with you.”

That was laying it on a bit thick, but something in his words had peaked your interest, a slow smile starting at the corner of your mouth.

“A "woman"— not an "officer”? So you can make the distinction then?“

Nines brow furrowed, slightly confused, "I am programmed to observe outward appearances and use of pronouns to establish the correct gender of a person, yes.”

“There are lots of capable women officers on the force, and Gavin is a good detective too.”

> <strike>X Flattery</strike>
> 
> <strike>O Rational</strike>
> 
> ^ Logical

“I know. I ran the probabilities. But if I were partnered with you, I would be better at completing my missions by a factor of two point six percent.”

The truth at last. You sat back, grinning to yourself.

“And why would you think I’d stick it to Gavin and accept you as a partner?”

Nines paused, wording carefully, “Humans enjoy working with co-workers that they enjoy the company of. If you liked me more than Gavin, then you’d be more likely to accept such a request.”

You stood, pushing the chair back as you came around the side of the table. You were close, close enough he could register that same spike in your temperature through his dermis without using a scan.

He looked up at you, purposefully expressionless.

“How were you planning on getting me to like you better?” you said, voice low, “Given your display at the office today, I think I know.” You took the opportunity to take back your glass, setting it aside though as you seemed now more intent on a different kind of pursuit.

“Anyway within the confines of reason and legality.” Nines answered, moving back in his chair to stand but finding himself suddenly incapable of doing so as you straddled the chair and sat down in his lap.

Nine— was not programmed for this. But he would be, in approximately .2 seconds as he downloaded the pertinent information. You leaned a forearm against his chest, resting the elbow of your other arm against him as you put your chin against your fist. You observed him with an almost casual curiosity, despite the way you sat astride him, the heat of you making his sensors spiral through several data points so fast his parameters shifted.

> _Engage in consensual sexual activity to solidify bond._

“You surprise me.” Nines said, earning him another curious look.

“How so?”

“I never thought you’d be one to want to fuck an android.”

His obscenity threw you off guard and you seemed prepared to protest, even drawing back and the shift in your weight indicating you were preparing to get back up. Instead though, Nines stood, arms bracing beneath your thighs as he pushed you up unto the surface of the table. The glass clattered, falling over and rolling off the table to land on the rug beneath with a heavy thud.

“Keep dreaming, tin-can.” you said, pushing your hand flat against his chest. He made no attempt to get closer, “I only sleep with people who have a pulse.”

Nines tilted his head slightly, eyes narrowed. He reached up slowly, grabbing your wrist and moving your hand a little further down on his chest. When you felt the pulse of his thirium pump beneath, steady and strong, it was startling— the exact reaction he wanted.

“Qualifier met.” Nines said, simple. Direct.

Despite yourself you huffed a laugh, “Well… fuck me.”

“That is what we are discussing.” Nines said.

“Too much discussing. Not enough doing.” you said and the hand on the center of his chest balled into a fist in his jacket as you pulled him down, catching his lips in a biting kiss.

His LED turned from blue to red without even pausing at yellow. When you drew back, there was blue blood on your lips and the taste of thirium in both your mouths. Something in Nine’s eyes sharpened, even as his lids fell half closed. He wiped the cut on his lip with his thumb, looking at the blood with vague interest before he cupped your face in his hand and smeared the blue across your chin and then up to your lips. Your tongue chased the movement and he pressed the pad of his thumb down against it almost as a reprimand.

“You’re wearing too many clothes, officer. We’ll need to take them off.” Nines said, hands already undoing the front of your jeans. You tugged your shirt off, throwing it off into the room before straightening out your hips more so Nines could pull off your jeans in one smooth movement. The cold was a shock as you realized he’d managed to completely undress you from the waste down, your panties hem flush with the hem of your jeans as he tossed them aside.

You were left in nothing but your bra, which Nines hooked a finger in the front clasp, pulling it up a bit from your breastbone. A snap of his fingers and it was open, slipping it off your shoulders. It was not lost on you that Nines remained entirely dressed, still secured up to the neck in the high collared uniform.

“I can tell you like to misbehave,” Nines said, stopping your attempt to pull him in close again, “But it’s just to hide from them how you crave structure. Keep your hands down.”

The immediacy in which you followed the command, setting your hands on the edge of the table, drew a half smile to the corner of his lips.

“You need direction. Someone to guide you.” Nines laid his palm flat on your collarbone, slowly moving up your neck and then down, tracing the curve of your breast with the back of his knuckles. You arched your chest forward into the touch, Nines clicking his tongue scoldingly.

“Turn around, palms flat on the table. Don’t move.”

Something in your eyes sparkled, even as you did as you were told, however slowly you did it. Making a spectacle of yourself, swaying your hips invitingly as you bent over. Nines could barely stop himself from running his palm over your ass, squeezing. Suddenly that same hand was on your back, pushing you a little further. You gasped, the table cold on your heated skin, nipples pebbled and hard as they occasionally brushed the surface.

“This is why you would be a perfect fit… ” Nines continued, nudging your legs apart with his own. He rested his hand on the cleft of your ass, spreading your vulva with his thumb, “… intelligent, loyal,” he slipped his hand between your legs, cupping you, stroking your folds with his index and middle finger until you were up on your toes, trying to maneuver more pressure into the light touch, “…_Obedient._”

The sound of his palm connecting to your ass was loud in the silence, the cry that came from your throat even more so. You stood still again, moaning in frustration as you clawed at the table.

“Patience, officer.”

“Just _do_ it, for christ's—”

Another slap, this time it actually stung just a little, sending satisfaction in trembling waves down your spine that Nines could see with every scan. Despite what he said, he slowly slipped a finger inside, the sound so obscene with how wet you were already and so fluid that he was quick to add another.

“You’re already ready for me, aren’t you?” Nines said, moving faster, deeper. You had to be able to feel the warm trickle of your own fluids running down your thigh, “I know you’ve seen me watching you. Assessing your _qualities_. If I had known you would be such a pleasant little toy, I would have done this sooner.”

His finger hooked and your body arched inward, jerking as you gasped, a moan strangled in your throat as he found that spot and pressed on it again and again. Your thighs trembled, tingling sensations collecting at the base of your spine and spreading out in a growing spanse over your body. Right when you were there, Nines stopped, taking his hand from you and wiping the fluid onto the side of your hip.

You made a noise of protest, rising up from the table, but his hand was on your back again, pushing you all the way down.

“You were happy enough to wait to take the detective exam— to make me wait. Now you wait.”

It was quiet for a moment, not being able to see what Nines was doing was clearly both unsettling and arousing as he watched you wiggle, desperately trying to keep yourself still but almost coming apart with the anticipation. Nines unbuckled the front of his belt, unzipping just enough. RK900 were outfitted in every possible way, with the latest programming and technology in all aspects of human sexuality. It was effective in helping understand certain— “crimes of passion”.

Nines let the head of his cock just barely brush your vulva, sliding it up and down the slick soft skin, enjoying the velvety feel of it against the sensitive modulars designed to simulate all the human sensations. Nines swallowed thickly, trying to keep his parameters clear and set while also feeling the conflicting confusion of multiple possible decisions. He settled it down to two.

Choose Approach: 

> **X** Deep  
Pace: Slow
> 
> O Quick  
Pace: Fast

“Show me how much you want me.” Nines said, eyes heavy as he watched you look at him over your shoulder, bracing your hands on the table as you pushed back against him, trapping his cock between his pelvis and your ass as you bounced up on the balls of your feet, rubbing yourself against his shaft.

“Tell me you want to be mine.”

This wasn’t part of the mission. Why was he saying these things? Why were his biocomponents tightning— anticipating?

“Yes— I do. I do, _please._..pleaseplease, Nines.”

Well. How could he deny you when you said such pretty things?

He aligned himself to your entrance and with a shaking sigh, sunk into you to the hilt. It was almost unbearably tight, your walls involuntarily spasming, gripping at his girth as you tried to adjust to the suddenness of his size and the feeling of delicious fullness. He took a ragged breath, pulmonary functions seemingly malfunctioning from what he could tell through the haze of his parameters, demanding, ordering he begin his approach.

Nines slipped out only slightly and then, still seated deeply inside you, he thrust forward hard and sudden. The sound of his hips against you was almost as loud as the slap, skin hitting together wetly. You whimpered, the shock of pleasure with just that faint mix of pain was enough to make your heart pound with anticipation for the next thrust. Nines drew back, controlled and methodical as he paused for a little bit longer, throwing you off each time he pounded back in. How he could possibly keep this up without loosing his mind was beyond your comprehension no doubt. Nines could feel your wetness soaking into the fabric at the front of his jeans, so smooth and hot. The parameters flashed in his mind 

> <strike>X CCCCCONtiN##UE P&CE</strike>  
O Faster

Nines gripped your upper arms, holding you down firmly as he _snapped _his hips forward, that perfect control slipping as he hunched over you, seating himself in as far as he could and then rocking in small tight circles. You broke out into a litany of expletives, your body moving involuntarily as you pushed back into him, moving your hips in pace with him.

“Oh fuck— oh _fuckfuckfuck!_!”

Your body was so warm, Nines only explanation was that he must have overheated. That was the only logical reasoning behind how quickly he spilled, spurts of artificial cum coating your insides with unnatural coolness. Your entire body shuddered with the force of your own orgasm, a sudden rush of fluid taking a moment to register in Nines addled mind. He’d made you _squirt_.

Nines took in a few unneeded breaths, finding it helped stabilize him. He released your arms and drew out carefully, watching the milky substance slip out from inside you. He used the head of his cock to push it _back_ in, letting it drip back out around him. Nines hummed, quickly finding your discarded shirt and using it to clean himself before he tucked his softened cock back into his jeans, buckling his belt and adjusting his jacket..

“Careful.” he said, noting you were righting yourself back up on unsteady legs. He pushed you to lean back on the table, using your shirt again as he kneeled down and gently wiped the mess from your legs, noting it had trailed half down your calf. He paused before wiping one trail, casting a quick look up at you before he leaned forward and swiped it up with his tongue. You huffed a laugh, euphoric and tired.

“Don’t tell me you want round two already…” you said, Nines considering for a moment before deciding you were too tired for such a thing.

“No.” he said, finishing up and moving into your living room where he took a blanket from the back of your sofa and wrapped it around your shoulders.

“You should hydrate and take an anti-inflammatory pain killer. You will be sore tomorrow.”

“No shit.” you huffed, leaning forward to rest your forehead into Nines’ chest. He— did not return the touch, simply letting you use him to prop yourself up. He knew based on his downloads “aftercare” was an important aspect in any dominate, submissive sexual encounter, but part of him felt a bit ill-prepared to offer such “care”.

“Get to bed.” he said instead, an order that he knew you were not disinclined to follow, “You need to rest.”

“You goin’ back to DPD?” you said, sitting back up and gingerly covering yourself as you headed towards your bedroom, “Or… do you wanna stay? You don’t have to, ya know. You ain’t my first hook up, Nines.”

That—

“I’ll stay.” Nines said, shocked at how fast he responded without consulting all his usual parameters.

You nodded, laughing to yourself at a joke he didn’t understand as you headed down the dark hall. Nines looked around the room and concluded there was some additional clean up that would need to be done.

He didn’t want to even begin thinking about the other maintenance this encounter would cause for him.

**Author's Note:**

> "veisalgia" is the medical term for a hangover.


End file.
